Imprinted after heartache
by hismrs
Summary: after Edward left Bella she started hanging out with jacob. they grow close but what happens when she picks up a stranger walking along the road on her way to jacob's one day. will he change her life for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight although I wish I did. SM owns all even Jasper *tear***

**This is my first imprint story. Hope you enjoy.**

After _he_ left me I became a zombie. Charlie didn't deserve that he deserved to have his old Bella back.

I was slowly recovering from my zombie stage with help from Jacob. Jacob Black, my dad's friend Billy's son, was like my own personal sun.

I came home with a little color in my face and a light in my eyes, all because of Jacob.

So here I was lying in my bed waiting until it was an acceptable time to go down to La Push to see my sun.

I looked over at my clock for the fifteenth time in five minutes. Finally it was noon, Jacob would be awake even if he did sleep in.

I leaped off my bed grabbing my jacket and car keys.

"Going to see Jake." I yelled running down the stairs as fast as I dared.

"Okay, have fun." Charlie called back. The game was on.

I could have told him that _he_ had gotten me pregnant.

As if.

I snorted and bolted out the door into the pouring rain.

I pushed my ancient truck as fast as I dared in this weather anxious to see Jacob.

As soon as my truck hit the La Push line I saw a large figure walking down the side of the road.

It reminded me of Embry.

Embry, Jacob's friend that was ignoring him and Quil.

When I had met Embry it seemed as if Jacob and Quil were his best friends.

But still if it was him I didn't want him to get sick.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked rolling down the window and unlocking the doors.

"Thank you." He mumbled getting into the passenger's seat.

"Where are you headed to?" I asked pulling away from the curb. "Jacob's house. I know I haven't been the best friend that I should but I need to explain."

His voice sounded sexy, deep, and smooth. Even if he is Embry he is really hot.

"I know Embry, I'll be there with you when you talk to him. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

I reached over to grab his hand and squeezed softly. I looked over to smile encouragingly at him.

When my chocolate eyes looked into his warm brown ones I felt a magnetic pull towards him. My body filled with love and I was scared shitless.

I let go of his hand quickly and returned my eyes to the road blushing slightly.

"Has anyone ever told you that your blush is beautiful?" Embry asked running a finger across my cheek.

"Yeah." I said. "But the bastard left me." I muttered.

"What do you mean he left you? Who was the deranged bastard that could leave someone as beautiful as you?" I blushed deeper at his concern.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered afraid of what he would say. I did notice that it didn't hurt to say his name anymore.

"Do you know what he is?" he asked quietly. "Yes" I sighed and grabbed his hand again when he started shaking violently.

"How do you know what he is?" I asked. "You remember the legends that Jacob told you right, well they are true." He seemed ashamed of what he was.

"Tell me about it." I requested smiling slightly.

So he told me how when they are wolves their minds are connected and their speed and ability to heal fast.

As we pulled up to Jacob's house he mentioned imprinting. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's like love at first sight only stronger like you find your one and only soul mate."

His eyes sparkled as if he tried to convey some emotion to me. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked sadly.

"Because I imprinted on you." He whispered into my ear, his lips trailing across my jaw as he pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. You guys are the best!** **I am so happy! I got the highest score on my civics test out of the whole class! Yay I got a 95**

_Previously: "because I imprinted on you" He whispered into my ear, his lips trailing across my jaw as he pulled away._

Was he serious? I didn't have much time to think before I realized that I had brought my lips to his forcefully.

I needed to be closer. I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair.

When he moaned into my mouth I didn't hold back, I slid over to him raising my leg and placing it on the other side of his legs, straddling him.

His hands ran up and down my body as our kiss deepened.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

I was startled by the loud voice that I screamed and collapsed on top of Embry who was sitting straight up.

"Jake man I came her to talk to you." Embry tried.

"Oh so when you ran into Bella you thought that you would just have a quick fuck? Don't you dare disrespect Bells like that." Jacob started to shake slightly.

Embry had told me that werewolves shake before they phase or when they get too mad or upset.

"Jacob please calm down." I begged.

He turned his glare on me but when I cringed away from him his expression softened.

"Bells please just tell me what's going on." He begged and it broke my heart.

Why did I keep hurting him?

"Just listen to Em." I stated calmly.

"Jacob, all of the legends that we thought were just some dumb stories, are true all of them." Embry stated never taking his eyes off of me.

"Where does my little Bells fit into all of this?"

The question I wished he wouldn't have asked.

"You remember the legends about imprinting right?" Jacob nodded so Embry continued. "they are true and well Bella here is my imprint." He pulled me into his sweltering arms. "And I love her more than anything is the world. In fact I think I'd like to marry her someday." His words tumbled out full of raw emotion.

I couldn't help the warm blush that crept across my face.

"No mushy stuff. God Embry I would have never thought that you of all people would be all lovey dovey." Jacob protested shutting his eyes but grinning.

"sorry man." Embry's grin was one of a little boy that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I just shook my head.

All of today's events were wearing down on me, I was exhausted.

I tried to stifle the large yawn that threatened to overtake me but Embry missed nothing.

"Come on Bella lets get you home and in bed." Embry started pulling me towards my truck.

"And I'm driving."

"You can't drive unless you have the keys and I'm not giving them to you." I said smugly.

His eyes looked defeated but then he shrugged and started to kiss me.

His tongue traced my bottom lip wanting entrance.

I parted my lips and felt his tongue slip in.

His arms locked around my waist lifting me from the ground slightly. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding myself into him.

His hands started to wander up and down my body spending more time around my waist.

Then he suddenly pulled away grinning like a mad man.

He put me down and chuckled when I huffed. His grin turned into a full blown smirk when he held my keys up triumphantly.

"Cheater." I huffed and stomped off towards my truck.

"Aw come on Bells you know I love you." Embry whined pulling me into his side as he pulled away from Jacob's house.

"I love you too." I whispered snuggling into his warm side closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew Embry was lifting me out of my truck.

I figured he would get me inside safely so I snuggled deeper into his massive chest and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really should be doing my homework but I can't find it in me to care.**

**This chapter is in Embry's pov after Bella falls asleep in the truck.**

I listened as the light of my world slept soundly in my arms as I drove to her house.

I snuck a glance at her and smiled. She looked like an angel, so peaceful, so beautiful.

She started to mumble incoherently and I almost laughed.

I listened and started to laugh as I heard her mumble something about porcupines and a bitch.

What the hell?

I listened harder hoping for her to say something that would make it make sense.

"mm…Embry…yeah…I love you." My heart swelled as I heard that.

She loved me!

I pulled her gently from her truck lifting her into my arms.

I knocked on the door waiting for Chief Swan to answer.

Sure I could have walked right in but I wanted to make a good impression.

"Shh" I said quietly as I nodded down to Bella's sleeping form in my arms. He nodded gently and showed me to her room.

I looked at her lying on her bed. She was going to be uncomfortable sleeping in those clothes.

I dug around for some shorts and a top. I found a pair of surprisingly short shorts for Bella and a tank top. I quickly changed her keeping my eyes safely away from her body.

"I love you." I whispered kissing her forehead and tucking the sheets around her small body.

I turned to leave and saw Chief Swan standing there with a small smile on his face.

My face flushed but I didn't look down from his intense gaze.

"Its true sir, I do love your daughter more than she knows." I made my voice strong and sure, not wanting to give him a reason to doubt me.

"I can see that son, please take care of her. Oh and it's Charlie not sir or Chief Swan. No need for formalities." He laughed.

"Sir, uh I mean Charlie, would it be alright if I asked for your daughter's hand in marriage?" I asked raising my voice to a normal speaking level as we walked down the stairs.

His face turned a dark shade of red. I was fearing for his health.

Seth's dad had a heart attack and he was only a few years older than Charlie.

"ABSOLUTELY….."

**A/N: haha I know I'm mean. Sorry. But I have a huge biology test 6****th**** period and gotta get some sleep. Though I might update a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: That biology test was so easy I finished 50 questions in 15 mins. No I am not a nerd. And now unfortunately my friends are setting me up on a blind date. But on the plus side my mom is going to New York. House to myself for the weekend HELL YEAH. Now to the story.**

My eyes fluttered open taking in the familiarity of my room. I stretched and took a deep breath through my nose. My nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of pancakes and syrup.

Charlie can't cook, what's going on here.

I wondered climbing lazily out of my bed.

It was then that I noticed what I was wearing.

Short shorts and a tank top.

"Embry" I grumbled angrily shuffling into the kitchen watching the ground to make sure I didn't trip.

"What? Am I already in trouble? This early?" a voice complained.

I screamed and looked up to see Embry standing in my kitchen placing a plate of pancakes in front of one seat.

"What's all of this?" I asked grabbing milk and two glasses.

"I wanted to cook breakfast for my favorite person in the world." He grinned sitting down in front of me.

"But shouldn't you be at home getting ready for school on the reservation?" I asked placing a glass of milk in front of him.

"Nope. Sam thinks that I should go to Forks High, he thinks you attract trouble. Not that I disagree." Embry smirked.

"I don't appreciate that. But I do like that I get to show you off to all of my friends. Well they were my friends. They abandoned me after Edward left. All except Ben and Angela." I giggled thinking of the look on Jessica's face when I walked into school with Embry on my arm.

"Hmm that sounds wonderful." Embry growled rising from his chair only to come to rest on his knees in front of me.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and brought his face up to mine. I pressed my lips gently to his, basking in the wonderful feel.

"Well there goes my appetite." A gruff voice interrupted our morning activities.

I jumped and Embry had to grab on to my arms to keep me from falling out of my chair.

"Sorry dad." I blushed.

"Just because I said yes does not mean you can have your hands all over my daughter in my presence." Charlie spoke directly to Embry.

"Once again thank you Charlie. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that." Embry stepped a respectful distance from me.

"What do you mean you told him 'yes'? And since when did you call him Charlie?" god I was confused.

"Nothing Bella Bear. You will find out soon enough." Embry smiled lovingly at me, in front of my dad too!

"Ugh guys are so confusing!" I grumbled before storming upstairs to get ready for school.

To say I was surprised to see my dad and Embry talking quietly whispering when I came down the stairs was an understatement.

Embry reached into his pocket pulling something out and showing it to Charlie before he put it back in his pocket.

Charlie smiled largely at Embry clapping him on the back.

Embry beamed at Charlie, but when he saw me his eyes flashed and he quickly pulled away from my dad.

"Hey guys I just got finished getting ready and was coming down to see if Embry wanted to get there early so that I could get him his schedule." I knew better than to mention their little exchange, Embry would tell me when he was ready.

"Yeah that sounds good, lets go ahead and get going. Thanks again Charlie." Embry nodded towards Charlie before taking my hand and pulling me out of the door.

I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw what was waiting in the driveway for us. The thing was great! I couldn't wait until I could get on it. "What's wrong Bella?" Embry asked. "Nothing, I just can not wait until we get on that bike." I exclaimed running over towards it to run my hands lovingly over it. I turned to smile at Embry as he laughed and made his way over to me. He grabbed my book bag and placed it under the seat with his, laughing, again, at my impatience. He threw his leg over one side of the bike and motioned for me to get on behind him, which I did so eagerly.


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! But boy drama grades and grounding doesn't help.**

As we pulled into the parking lot at school people turned to stare at the unfamiliar noise. We were going to be at the center of the gossip chain.

Great.

Oh well, what did I care what they think? They were the ones who turned their backs on me when Edward left. When I needed them most they left me, except for Angela and her boyfriend Ben.

God bless them.

Embry seeing Angela and Ben waving us over pulled into a spot next to Ben's little four door sedan. Embry helped me off his bike and I pulled us towards my only real friends.

"So, who's this?" Angela asked suggestively.

"Angela, Ben this is Embry Call, my boyfriend." I smiled proudly.

Ben smiled but Angela got this criticizing glare on her face.

"You better not fuck up Bella's life anymore. After that bastard Edward left her I lost a part of my friend and I will not have some other shitty boy take her away from me again. Got it?"

I stood there with my mouth gaping. Angela, the pastor's daughter, just cussed out my boyfriend and basically threatened bodily harm if he hurt me.

"Yes ma'am I do. But I would never hurt Bella, she's my world now." He smiled down at me.

"Good, now its nice to meet you Embry, I'm glad Bella found you." She smiled warmly at us with a twinkle in her eye.

We spent our morning free period talking and Embry and Angela and Ben getting to know each other. I found myself smiling at the friendship bonds forming.

"Bella, would you be opposed to meeting the pack?" Embry asked as he dropped me off at English.

"I would love to meet the boys my man runs around with as a giant fur ball." I giggled. He rolled his eyes before ushering me in class by swatting at my ass.

"Who was that Bella?" Mike's familiar voice called behind me as I sat down.

"His name is Embry Call. He lives on the Quileute Reservation with Jake." He knew who Jacob Black was.

Jacob had been the topic of discussion for a few days before everyone dropped how close we had gotten.

"So that means he's a sophomore?" he asked excitedly.

"Nope he's older then Jacob, Embry's a junior." I smiled as his smirk was wiped off his face.

Mike was silent for the rest of the class period, but started getting chatty as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"So Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Mike asked.

Again.

For the tenth time this week.

"Mike I'm sorry bu-" I began but Embry walked up to me slinging an arm around me cutting me off.

"So Bella Bear you still coming to the bonfire with me on Friday?" he asked ignoring Mike completely.

I nodded smiling.

"Hey Bella I though we were going out Friday." Mike whined as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Listen here," I turned on him. "I don't want to go out with you. I have made excuses every single fucking time you have asked me out. GET THE HINT!" I yelled and tried to turn away.

But Mike, being the dumb ass he is, grabbed my arm.

"I suggest you let her go if you value your life." Embry growled shaking slightly.

Mike let go and apologized.


End file.
